In current consuming electronic products market, a display integrated with a touch control function becomes a development tendency of the electronic device. Touch panels have already been applied to multiple electronic devices, such as smart phone, tablet PC, notebook computer, navigator, self-service terminal, and medical facility. The touch control display device provides a humanized operation interface between user and the electronic product. User can directly operate or give an instruction via an icon displayed on the screen. It has advantages such as easy operation and user-friendly. It is convenient and efficient, and has a better user experience.
The touch control display device generally includes a touch screen and a display screen, and an adhesive layer bonding the two screens. However, in the producing procedure, based upon a requirement of assembling a terminal equipment, although the adhesive layer can bond the two screens, but an area of the display panel is generally smaller than an area of the touch panel, therefore, a gap is generally formed on a side surface of the display panel. Due to these gaps, when the touch control display device is assembled to form the terminal equipment, an overall structure of the terminal equipment is not compact, influencing a whole strength of the touch control display device. Due to these gaps, peripheral circuits are easily influenced by environment such as temperature, humidity, static electricity and so on, it is not facilitate to improve a reliability of the touch control display device.